ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Make Your Own Death Battle
green arrow vs captain america Weapons green arrow: bow and arrows arrows include regular, boxing glove, trick, teargas, net( also has tracking bugs but they are not arrows) Skills: archey, unrivaled aim, exceptional martial arts skills, inexhaustible wealth Armour: high density kevlar armour Weapons capt. America: vibrainium sheild Skills: superhuman, strength, speed, agility, reflexes, durability, and healing Armour: bullet and knife resistant Round 1 Heorbine VS bowser Weapons Herobrine: Death sword of Mojang's death Armour:diamond Skills:Herobrine can run really fast Herobrine can have jump boost for 3 minutes Herobrine can use Confusion! Weapons: Diamond sword Infinite bows and arrow Armour: enchanted #Skills: regenerates and can come back to life Po vs shredder Bowser Weapons: DEATH CLAWS , 100% FATAL TEETH , OVEN GENERATED FIRE AND HORRIBLE SPIKY SHELL Armour: None Skills: Is able to regenerate from any attack unless Herobrine uses confusion. He is also much stronger then Godzilla, Gamera, and any other monster. AnimalShredder Weapons: claws Armour: steel Skills: Is super humanly strong and can endure a large amount of attacks. round 2 deadpool vs modok Weapons: guns and katanas Armour: None Skills:he is immortal Human Weapons:none Modok Weapons:lasers/ missiles/golden armour Round 4 Nightmare Freddy (FNAF) vs Shadow Bonnie Nightmare Freddy Weapons: Jumpscare of death Armour:steel Skills: Can jump 1000 feet high. Shadow Bonnie Weapons:claws/nightmare magic Armour:none Skills: can enter dreams and make people believe their nightmares are real. Round 5 Terminator (Terminator) VS Robocop (Robocop) Terminator Weapons: Armour: Skills: R Skills: Round 6 Iron Man VS Captain America Iron Man Weapons:Repulsors Armour:Titanuim Iron Man Aromor(Mark VII) Skills: Captain America Weapons:Vibranium Sheild Armour:Kelvar-Titanium Uniform Skills: Round 7 Samus Aran (Metriod) VS Master chief (Halo) Samus Aran Weapons: Armour: Skills: Master chief Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 8 Blade (Marvel Comics) VS Van Helsing (Van Helsing) Blade Weapons: Armour: Skills: Van Helsing Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 9 Dr. Mario VS Medic (Team Fortress 2) Dr. Mario Weapons: Megavitamins, Giant pills, and pills. Armour: None, Skills: Can jump and spin in mid-air and damage opponents. Medic Weapons: Medi gun, KritzKrieg, Quick-Fix, Vaccinator, Syringe Gun, Blutsauger, Crusader's Crossbow, Overdose, Bonesaw, Ubersaw, Vita-Saw, Amputator, and Solemn Vow. Armour: None Skills: Can heal himself with KritzKreig, Can heal anything with mediguns, Can regain health with Blutsauger, Instant kills with Ubersaw, and can see enemy health with Solemn Vow. Round 10 Ghost Rider (Marvel Comics) VS Scorpion (Mortal Kombat) Ghost Rider Weapons: Armour: Skills: Scorpion Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 11 Jak and Daxter (Jak and Daxter) VS Ratchet and Clank (Ratchet and Clank) Jak Weapons: Morph Gun Armour: Skills: Daxter Weapons: Extermination Gear Armour: Skills: Dark Daxter Ratchet Weapons: R.Y.N.O,OmniWrench8000,Buzz Blades,Liquid Nitrogen Gun,R.Y.N.O 4 Ever,Constructo Shotgun,Construsto Pistol Armour: Carbonox Armour Skills: Martial Arts,Heavy Weaponry,Survival,Stealth,Ballroom Dancing,and Oragami Clank Weapons: Tie-a-Rang,Cufflink Bomb,Blowtorch Breifcase,Tanglevine Carnation,ThunderStorm Umbrella,Holo-Knuckles,Hypno-Watch Armour: Skills: Super Smart Round 12 Peter Griffin (Family Guy) VS Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) Peter Griffin Weapons: Multiple Weapons Armour: Pawtucket Patriot Ale, Food Skills: A Particular Lack Homer Simpson Weapons: Multiple Stuff Armour: Duff Beer, Donuts Skills: Being A Giant Rolling Thing, Fighting Round 13 Mewtwo (Pokémon) VS Renamon (Digimon) Mewtwo Weapons: Armour: Skills: Renamon Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 14 Sora (Kingdom Hearts) VS Naruto Sora Weapons: Armour: Skills: Naruto Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 15 Wheatley (Portal 2) VS HAL 9000 (2001 Space Odyssey) Wheatley Weapons: Armour: Skills: HAL 9000 Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 16 Perseus (Wrath of the Titans) VS Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief) Perseus Weapons: Armour: Skills: Percy Jackson Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 17 Rainbow Dash (MLP FiM) VS Sonic the Hedgehog Rainbow Dash Weapons: Armour: Skills: Sonic the Hedgehog Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 18 Darth Vader (Star Wars) VS Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) Darth Vader Weapons: Armour: Skills: Lord Voldemort Weapons: Armour: Skills: Round 19 Makunouchi Ippo (Fighting Spirit) VS Little Mac (Punch-Out) Makunouchi Ippo: Weapons: -Boxing gloves Armour: -Foul Protector -Mouth guard Skills: -Boxing style is said to be modeled after Mike Tyson and Hamada Tsuyoshi -Natural In-Fighter -Hard Puncher -100% KO rate Little Mac: Weapons: -Boxing gloves : -Star uppercut/star punch Armour: -Mouth guard -Foul protector Skills: -Mobile and quick -Powerful, knockback ability -Recovers quickly -Fast hands Round 20 Superman VS George Washington Superman Weapons: Armour: Skills: George Washington Weapons: Armour: Skills:non-formatted text here Round 21 Megaguirus (Godzilla X Megaguirus) VS Leigon (Gamera 2: Rise of Leigon) Megaguirus Weapons: Energy Siphoning Tail and Stinger, Razor sharp claws, Sharp spines on body Armour: Tough, Insect Exoskeleton Skills: Tail can drain energy. in certain cases may grant the abilities of the stung victim; She can summon a swarm of Meganula/Meganuron, as she is the queen of them; Flight. Legion Weapons: Sharp arms meant for tunneling. can be used in combat. Sickles on two of her legs, the rest of her legs have sharp tips that can be utilized in combat. Armour: Tough, Resilient insect like exoskeleton, made of "Silicon Resin", was able to survive the Mana Blast, Gamera's ultimate attack for several seconds before being vaporized. Skills: - Blue Microwave beam: made of focused microwaves, causing a high radiation affect. -Butte Legion: a highly destructive beam, destroying a manufacturing plant in a few blasts and was even capable of puncturing Gamera's Shell. -Can summon 100 Legion Soldiers per hour from the red egg chamber on her abdomen -Can Summon a Legion flower, which (if given time) can detonate with a nuclear explosion. Gamera was able to take one of these explosions, which leveled the city of Sendai (See Godzilla vs. Gamera), however, he nearly died from the blast. -Crown on her head can emit multiple electromagnetic signals, which were able to neutralize Gamera's Plasma Fireballs. - If her Nasal horn is destroyed, she can fire crimson laser tendrils from the wound. these have high temperatures, and easily sliced through gamera's flesh and shell. Round 22 Gyaos (Gamera vs. Gyaos) VS Rodan (Rodan) Gyaos Weapons: Claws, Fangs, Sonic Beam Armour: None in particular Skills: Sonic beam reflects off of walls, can operate with surgical precision, was able to slice through Gamera's Limbs Rodan Weapons: Claws, Wings, Beak, Chest Spikes Armour: None in particular Skills: can create hurricane force winds from wings, can create small area Shockwaves, Flight, Gained a "Uranium Heat Beam" after being exposed to Godzilla's Radiation. Round 23 Daredevil (Daredevil) VS Batman (Batman) Daredevil Weapons: Specially crafted Baton, disguised as a walking cane. has multiple tools and purposes, such as a grappling hook and a club. Armour: Suit made of a quote on quote 'Durable material'. Skills: -Radioactively heightened Smell, Taste, Touch, and hearing. -Mastery in Jujitsu, Aiki Jujitsu, Ninjutsu, kung fu, capoeira, judo, aikido, wrestling, and stick fighting. Batman Weapons: Explosive Gel, Batarangs, Smoke grenades, Batclaw grappling hook, so much more... Armour: Custom, military grade 'Bat-Suit' that is Shockproof, fireproof, waterproof, punchproof, bulletproof, and even Theftproof. the suit has a UV Vision and Heat Vision mode. Skills: -Highly proficient at using Fear to his advantage - Mastery in almost all fighting styles - can use all types of weapons Round 24 MechaGodzilla Battle Royale Mechagodzilla (1974) Weapons: Chest Lightning beam, Toe Rockets, knee rockets, Finger missiles, Eye Lasers, Armour: -Entire body is made of "Space Titanium" Which is many times more durable than earth titanium, and was capable of protecting against Godzilla's Atomic ray. -Can create a cylindrical, electric forcefield around it's body, which violently shocks anything it touches, even causing Godzilla to bleed Skills: Flight via feet jets, unlimited energy for weapons, even the aforementioned rockets and missiles. Super MechaGodzilla (1993) Weapons: -G-Crusher shock anchor, meant to destroy Godzilla's hip brain, -Mouth Lasers, -"Plasma Grenade" which utilizes energy absorbed from opponents into a devastating beam from it's chest -Double Masers from the GARUDA machine mounted on it's back Armour: entire body is coated in NT-1 Artificial Diamond, a highly dense material capable of reflecting or absorbing Godzilla's Atomic heat ray, however this was destroyed by the powerful Red Spiral ray. Skills: -Flight -can separate from GARUDA Multi purpose Fighting System 3 Kiryu(2002) Weapons: -"Battlepack" which houses four Batteries for guided missiles and twin mounted shoulder rocket launchers, however this can be blown off or detatched - Energy Blade: blades of pure electricity are discharged from it's wrists. - Triple Hyper Maser: Highly strong beam meant for freezing stored in its mouth - Type 0 Rail Gun: Forearm mounted Railguns which can be fired rapidly, and have near unlimited ammo - Absolute Zero: Huge Flash freezing cannon housed in the robots chest, instantly freezes a foe on a direct hit. after freezing, the victim will instantly disintegrate under it's own weight. Armour: Kiryu is a cyborg. its brain is a super computer connected to the skeleton of the original Godzilla. this is dangerous, as Godzilla's spirit lives on in kiryu, and the original Godzilla's soul has been known to overpower kiryu and go on rampages. its body is made of strong titanium and steel. Skills: -is the only mechagodzilla that can move its tail freely -Flight via the battle pack, can be airlifted by two "White Heron" Aircraft -Limited Energy Reserves. Round 25 Hedorah (Godzilla Vs Hedorah) VS Gogmazios (Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate) Hedorah Weapons: Long, whip like arms, Acidic Mud/sludge, Crimson eye lightning. Armour: Entire body is composed of Acidic Mud, which can burn whatever touches it with an acidic burn, the same type of burn nearly melted one of Godzilla's hands in Godzilla Vs Hedorah Skills: Can change between Final form, a bipedal monstrosity with the aforementioned weapons, or his Flying form, a large, Saucer like object which sprays out acidic sulfur mist, which vaporizes most living flesh as it flies by Gogmazios Weapons: Claws, Wings, Tail, Oil Laser. Ancient Dragonator stuck in its back Armour: Relatively durable scales/shell, covered in a thick tar, which can cover its victim and render them immobile. Skills: Despite being Immensely massive, it is able to fly. on the oil coated parts of it's body, it is completely immune to ranged weapons (Shots from guns, etc.) However, its oil does wear off. Round 25 Asami Yamazaki vs Rutherine "Ruth" Chandler Asami Yamazaki Weapons: Syringes, piano wire, paralyzing spray Armour: None in particular Skills: -Deception -Seduction Rutherine Chandler Weapons: Cigarettes, blowtorch, tire iron, scrub brush Armour: None in particular Skills: -Manipulation -Psychological abuse Category:Epic Battle Category:Pokemon jigglypuff vs Paw partol Chase Category:Jigglypuuf can sing when everyboy is asleep Category:Jiggly puuf draws faces on them chae is a puppy thats is a dog recsues pelpole Category:Its time for the deat battle jiggly puff was in Category:Fariy land chase come neryby Category:Fight began chase add mircphone jiggly was Category:Good jiggly pufff is singing Category:Chase got to sleep jiggly puff silce him to p Category:Iecs K .O chase is ussaly dead Category:The winner is jiggly puff Category:Pycic battle